U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,966 is an automatic hasp lock which can be used on mail sacks. A strap is shown wrapped around a bag. Over the strap is a hinged plate that has a key hole and a bolt that comprises a key operated member and a locking member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,594 shows a container for golf clubs wherein a tubular body portion of the bag is slidable in a telescopic arrangement so that the body portion can cover the clubs or expose the clubs. When covered a hinged lid is placed over the slidable body portion. A lid is also placed at the bottom of the bag and both lids are provided with locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,787 teaches a fastening and connecting device for a plurality of golf club head covers. An elongate cord cooperates with a plurality of coil springs to interconnect the covers. The coil sleeves are sleeved over the cord and extend between adjacent eyelets to prevent cord entanglement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,019 shows a golf bag lock that comprises a pair of rigid arm members that grip the clubs. A rear mount has a base secured to a a golf bag and an extension member is hingedly mounted to the base. The arm members are also hingedly mounted to the extension member so that the arms can swing over and away from the mouth of the golf bag. The front mount also has a lockring. The free ends of the arms have apertures through which a lock can be placed to lock the arms to the front mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,447 teaches a golf bag container comprising a short upper body and a longer lower body. The open end of the short body is received in the open end of the larger body. The upper body is inserted so that the golf bags can be stored. The bodies are equipped with latches for holding them together. The bodies are made of a tough semi-rigid plastic to withstand the rigors of shipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,100 teaches a golf bag with a security device, wherein clubs are in a plate having a plurality of slots. A U-shaped arm secures the clubs in the slots and a padlock with a cable end locks the arms in place and the other end of the cable is wrapped around a tree or pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,147 is a box-like device for protectively storing and transporting golf equipment. The box is compartmentalized so as to keep the clubs separated. The box cover is hinged and there is a release mechanism for opening the cover. The deive is made of durable, waterproof plastic, metal or wood and is mounted on wheels for easy transport.
U.S. Pat. 5,191,978 shows a locker for storing golf club bags and a golf cart. To guard against falling out of the bags when the locker doors are opened, the lockers have downwardly slanted bottoms.
The art shows that there are security systems for locking clubs to golf bags or enclosing individual clubs in locked golf covers. It is also known to lock a plate that secures the golf clubs to a pole. It is also known to provide hoods to protect golf clubs as well as making sturdy bags that can survive transport without damage. None of these devices provide for both a protective cover for the clubs and a security device that prevents both clubs and bag from being stolen. The devices that lock the clubs in the bag, while no doubt effective, require expensive plates or arms to be attached to the bag with special mountings. The bags that have hoods are too rigid or are fitted in a telescopic arrangement that would militate adaptation to most existent golf bags.
It is an object of this invention to secure the hood of a golf bag so that once locked in position, the hood can not be removed without tools.
It is still an object of this invention to to provide a hood that is adaptable to present golf bags in use without any major modifications.
It is an additional object of this invention to not only lock the hood to the bag but also secure the the golf bag assembly to a static fixture so that the bag assembly can not readily be removed.
It is a further object of this invention to use a quick releasable clip so as to separate the hood from the golf bag container.